Doctor Who Series/Fire Dance
The first Christmas special. The Doctor and Maria are going to the fire dance for Christmas day but could anything go wrong? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ The_Final_Attack Story “So where are we off to?” Maria asked. “A wonderful place and it is near Christmas where you live,” the Doctor smiled. “We don’t have Christmas in my household,” Maria said. “I forgot about that, and then this will be your first Christmas celebration,” the Doctor smiled as he pulled up one last lever as they landed. “Can we go out?” Maria asked excitedly. “Yes, we can,” the Doctor said as they walked out. “Who are you?” A man asked with a cup of tea in hand and his slippers on a chair with the fireplace alight. “The Doctor and this is Maria,” the Doctor said as he saw a child running quickly upstairs. “I am Fredlin,” Fredlin smiled “I hope that you are nice as we will greet you with open arms here,” Fredlin gave the Doctor and Maria a hug. “How are you so trusting of a stranger?” Maria asked. “We should be nice to everyone,” Fredlin smiled. “I am right to assume that the boy who ran upstairs is your son, right?” The Doctor asked. “Yes you are, he is just scared of new people, a little distrusting of them,” Fredlin explained. “Are you all this nice?” Maria asked with a huge smile on her face. “Of course, Belvia is known for being one of the nicest places in the universe,” Fredlin said. “Where is the wife?” The Doctor asked. “Away with work,” Fredlin said as he quickly got up. “I am so sorry,” Fredlin said “where are my manners?” Fredlin asked. “You have got loads of manners,” Maria said. “Would you two love a hot cup of tea?” Fredlin asked. “Yes,” the Doctor answered looking to Maria. “Yes, I have never had one before,” Maria said cheerfully as Fredlin gone to make tea. A few moments later he came back. “They are a bit hot at the moment so try not to spill them or drink them too fast,” Fredlin warned as he passed the tea over to the Doctor and Maria. Maria pulled the cup up quickly trying to gulp it down. “Hot,” Maria shouted as she felt her throat burning. “Your wife, is she always tired?” The Doctor asked observing photos seeing they get more recent the more right to the room he looked. “Well it has been more of a recent thing as you can see in the photos,” Fredlin said looking at the photos more. “Her hair seems to be falling out,” the Doctor said. “Isobel, my wife, says it is a fashion choice, Isobel often does it at night as I always find a lump of hair resting on her bed. Isobel’s job has probably been a bit stressful for her or she could be having a midlife crisis,” Fredlin suggested. “I am so sorry, you have been so nice to us I will be honest with you,” the Doctor looked to Fredlin sadly. “What are you talking about?” Fredlin asked looking shocked and scared. “Isobel lied to you,” the Doctor said. “How dare you accuse her of lying, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt me,” Fredlin looked angry. “Nice tea,” Maria said sipping it slower than before. “No, Isobel would never hurt you that is why she lied, she has cancer,” the Doctor looked down knowing what it was like to lose someone. “No, no, I won’t believe it,” Fredlin said with tears pricking at his eyes. “I am so sorry Fredlin,” Maria said as the Doctor saw the child again who then ran back upstairs the moment the Doctor looked at him. “Would you like to stay here for the night?” Fredlin asked looking distant and sad. “We would be very grateful,” Maria smiled. “Yes, thank you very much,” the Doctor said as Fredlin took them to their rooms. “Sleep well,” Fredlin shouted as he gone off to his own bed. “Thank you,” Maria said. “Good night,” the Doctor shouted as all the house gone dark. The Doctor got up the next morning as he saw an apple next to him as he picked it up and went downstairs. “Thanks for the apple,” the Doctor said rubbing his eyes as he saw Fredlin, Maria and a boy. “I did not give you the apple,” Fredlin said. “Neither did I and I did not get an apple,” Maria smiled as they all looked to the boy. “Josphl?” Fredlin asked. “Yes papa,” Josphl replied. “Did you put the apple on the Doctor’s bed?” Fredlin asked. “Yes papa,” Josphl said. “Why did you do it?” Fredlin asked. “He is a Doctor, as papa knows I am scared of Doctors. And as the old saying goes an apple a day keeps the Doctor away,” Josphl explained. “You should not be scared of me, I am here to help,” the Doctor said. “They all say that,” Josphl said. “I guess they do, if I am right then the legendary fire dance should be tonight,” the Doctor said. “You are right sir,” Fredlin said as the door suddenly opened. “Why is there a police box in the living room? It looks like it is from Earth 1960’s,” Isobel observed as she moved towards the kitchen. “Isobel,” Fredlin smiled as he hugged his wife. “Mummy,” Josphl smiled as he ran to Isobel and hugged her. “Hello Josphl,” Isobel smiled. “The Doctor said you have cancer, is that true mummy?” Josphl asked. “I didn’t want to tell you like this but the lies have to stop, I have cancer Fredlin,” Isobel said with her head half bold. “He is a Doctor,” Josphl said. “I am the Doctor and this is Maria,” the Doctor said. “Help her Doctor,” Maria said. “All into the TARDIS, the blue box in your living room,” the Doctor said as they all gone inside. “What is this?” Fredlin asked. “TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, a machine that can fly anywhere in time and space and is bigger on the inside,” the Doctor gone around the TARDIS as they all looked around. “Don’t touch anything,” Maria suggested as the Doctor pulled something out and threw it towards Isobel. It bounced off her head. “Maybe I should have said catch, it has a 50/50 chance of curing your cancer because it has been in the TARDIS for at least a 1000 years so eat it and hope for the best,” the Doctor said as Isobel picked up the tablet from the floor. “Thank you,” Fredlin said. “It may not work, I can do a scan after the fire dance and that would have given it enough time to try to settle you then I can know if you are going to be okay,” the Doctor said. “Mummy could be better again,” Josphl smiled. “You’re being a Doctor, helping people,” Maria smiled doubting the Doctor’s tales after he let Clara die. “I am trying to help but it may not work,” the Doctor said as they all gone out of the TARDIS. “Why don’t we just go forward in time in your time machine and go to after the fire dance now?” Josphl asked. “It takes time to set in and going forward in time with your mum won’t work, we will just have to wait,” the Doctor said. “Anyone like a cuppa?” Fredlin asked. “Yes please, I will try to drink it more slowly this time,” Maria said as they all gone in to have a cuppa even Josphl. “You ready?” The Doctor asked Maria who then gone out of the bedroom in a dress. “How do I look?” Maria asked. “Amazing, now let’s go,” the Doctor smiled as his arm was locked in with Maria’s as they walked down the stairs. “We all ready then?” Fredlin asked. “Yes, we will take your car Fredlin,” Isobel shouted as Josphl came out with a little tux on. “How do I look mum?” Josphl asked. “Brilliant Josphl,” Isobel smiled as everyone smiled at him as the Doctor stepped forward. “We can go in my TARDIS,” the Doctor said seeing snow falling outside. “Don’t you just love Christmas,” Isobel smiled. “My first celebration of Christmas,” Maria smiled. “You’re first?” Isobel asked. “Her family are a bit strict about that sort of thing,” the Doctor said. “And you took her away, a bit of an age gap for that sort of thing,” Isobel said. “We are not together and he is showing me the stars,” Maria had a glimmer in her eye. “Let’s go then if that is okay with everyone?” Fredlin said as they gone into the TARDIS and gone straight to the fire dance. “Best seats,” the Doctor said as he set the TARDIS to invisibility mode. “And here we are audiences, Christmas day at Belvia and here is the fire dance,” the announcer announced around the stadium as the Doctor, Maria, Fredlin, Josphl and Isobel watched from the front row. “Amazing, I have never had such great seats,” Isobel smiled. “None of us have so thank you Doctor,” Fredlin smiled. “Thank you Doctor Sir,” Josphl smiled seeing the crowds of performers throwing fireballs into the air with people disappearing into fireballs and then reappearing as they saw the whole of the roof caught on fire and then animal shapes made of fire with battles being portrayed with fire. The last event they saw dancing fire with nobody seeming to be controlling it. “Wow,” Maria smiled. “It is wow,” the Doctor said as they observed it right until the end. A few hours later the Doctor smiled remembering the event as they all looked shocked in amazement. “I am sorry to spoil your fun but I need to scan Isobel now,” the Doctor said as Isobel looked sad. “Can everyone leave?” Isobel asked as only the Doctor and her remained. “Are you sure you want me to do this?” The Doctor asked. “Yes,” Isobel responded as the Doctor scanned her and checked the results. “What do you hear?” Josphl asked as Maria was nearest to the TARDIS. “Crying,” Maria said as Fredlin looked sad. “Come in now,” the Doctor said looking down. “No,” Fredlin said starting to cry. “I am fine,” Isobel said “these are tears of happiness and I told the Doctor to look sad just so the reveal is that much better,” Isobel smiled as she hugged her husband. “Mummy will be fine,” Josphl smiled. “I’m afraid me and Maria are going to have to leave, we have adventures to go to,” the Doctor said. “Can you at least stay for the party?” Fredlin asked. “What party?” Maria asked. “To celebrate my dear wife’s recovery and the awesome fire dance that was held this year,” Fredlin said as the Doctor looked happy. “Yes we will stay,” the Doctor said as they gone out the TARDIS and the next day the Doctor found an apple next to him again when he woke up and smiled. Later on they had a party with a load of guests. “The second day of Christmas,” Fredlin shouted as presents got handed around. “Second day?” Maria asked. “Well the Belvia’s have two days, one for the fire dance and togetherness and the other for presents and the rest of it,” the Doctor smiled. “We are leaving aren’t we?” Maria asked. “Yes,” the Doctor said going to the TARDIS hoping no one would notice. “A bye would have been nice,” Fredlin smiled with Isobel and Josphl. “Thank you for the accommodation,” the Doctor smiled. “Yes, thanks for letting us stay,” Maria smiled. “And thanks for the fire dance seats and for curing my cancer,” Isobel smiled as they all said their farewells as Josphl ran off. The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors as Maria came behind him. “You can come back anytime,” Fredlin smiled. “I am sure we will,” Maria said as Josphl ran into the TARDIS as he took some photos with something in his left hand. “Bye Josphl,” the Doctor said. “Here,” Josphl said as he handed an apple to the Doctor. “Thank you, remember that Doctor’s are not bad, just trying to help,” the Doctor said as Josphl smiled and ran off as the Doctor put the apple away in a place where it would never rot, just for his memories. “We will come back one day,” Maria said. “They did invite us,” the Doctor smiled as he pulled a lever and knowing it would take them to their next adventure. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor